To Set Her Free
by Irrelevancy
Summary: COMPLETED: The Sekihoutai was held responsible in a girl's heart for killing her beloved. She comes to meet Sanosuke, seeking revenge, but found something else: condolence.
1. Churning Waters

**Yo! So this is my third story and it's not a very good beginning, I know. But I think it'll get better... I hope. Please read and review!**

**Ch. 1 Churning Waters**

"And I ask again: Why do I have to do this?" Sagara Sanosuke yelled, waving the willow fishing pole in his hands. Himura Kenshin smiled. "Well, Kaoru-dono said that you are just a free-loader and have to do some work for her," he answered calmly, despite Sano's fuming presence.

Arriving at the riverside, Kenshin took a seat, baited the hook, and cast the line. Sano watched in annoyance. "You realize I have no experience whatsoever in doing this?" Sano announced in a low voice. Not totally surprised, Kenshin just laughed.

Both sensing a presence, Kenshin and Sano looked upstream. Searching for whatever thing the presence belonged to, Kenshin's sharp eyes swiftly covered the scene. Dropping the pole, Kenshin rushed over, Sano following closely. Both their eyes were on the flailing arms just visible above the churning waters. "Sano!" Kenshin yelled. "Gotcha!" Sano replied, pulling up a fallen log covered with moss by the muddy banks. Throwing one end of the log across the river, Sano and Kenshin held the end at their side. From beneath the hands a head appeared. Sano and Kenshin winced as the head whacked against the log. "OW!" The figure cried. But seizing the chance, the person grabbed the log and hoists himself up. Not wasting anytime, Sano and Kenshin, with all their strength, pulled the log upright. The presence, now appear as a young boy around 16 or 17, hopped down.

Landing smoothly on the slippery banks of the rushing river, the boy's first impression on Kenshin was a martial artist. To Sano, he was just a mere morsel of a boy that knew a bit of fighting. Walking over, Sano and Kenshin were cautious, in case this boy was an enemy. As they approached the boy's back, he didn't move nor turn. A bit annoyed to be ignored, Sano tapped the boy on the shoulder. To his surprise, the boy fell back from the pressure. As he fell, Sano just managed to reach down and catch the boy beneath his arms. "What the…" Sano's yell trailed off as he heard the boy's soft snoring. Kenshin and Sano exchanged glances. Kenshin's gaze was meaningful, and then Sano sighed and said in a defeated voice, "All right, all right… But only to Fox Lady's." After Kenshin's nod, Sano sighed yet again and hoisted the young boy's limp body onto his back.

After the boys left, Megumi slowly undressed the boy. After taking off his top, they revealed quite a feminine figure. Megumi was not at all surprised at this. Slowly, Megumi unraveled the bandage that was wrapped around her chest, flattening the girl's breasts. When the pressure on her lungs was gone, the girl coughed up the water she had drunk. She slowly opened her eyes. After blinking away the cloudiness in her pale emerald eyes, the girl slowly sat upright.

"Are you alright?" Megumi slowly asked. The girl jumped at the voice. She opened her mouth to reply, but then she looked as if something struck her. Looking down, she quickly pulled the blanket lying around her feet up, covering her body. Cautiously, the girl asked in a low voice, "Are you going to tell anyone?" Calmly, Megumi answered, "That depends on your reason." Looking deep into Megumi's dark eyes, the girl finally gave a defeated sigh. "Okay, I'll tell you, and you can't tell anyone else!"


	2. Fated Meetings

**Ch. 2 Fated Meetings**

"I'm Tsuyoki Asami," the girl began. "I'm 16 and was born in Kobe during the Bakamatsu." Megumi's eyes widened. So her reason to dress like a boy was to… "I had a twin brother, Arata. Our village was attacked by an army. We were an important root for the Meiji government, they said. I was the sole survivor of our family." Asami's eyes turned dark and her voice was bitter. "I'll never forget them. I swore I will get revenge on them, so I dressed up as a boy. It was an easier way to travel." A period of silence followed this. Megumi waited for her to continue, but Asami seemed too caught up in her thoughts. "Do you know what the army was called?" Megumi asked quietly. In her mind, she had a guess. Looking up at Megumi, the iciness in Asami's eyes sent shivers down her spine. "Sekihoutai…" the girl whispered.

As if remembering something, the girl turned towards Megumi with wide eyes. "Please don't tell anyone of my real identity. I'm supposed to be dead instead of my brother." Megumi asked, "Why are you taking the place of your brother?" By these words, a sad smile crossed the younger girl's face. "Boys are just easier to survive as than girls… and more liked."

Megumi was worried. The girl, Asami, had fallen asleep. Megumi was pacing in front of her room's door, pondering what to do. Finally, she seems to come to a decision. Wetting her index finger and poking a hole in the door of Asami's room, Megumi once again made sure she was asleep. Grabbing her shawl and tightly wrapping it around her, Megumi set out to the Kamiya Dojo.

When Megumi arrived at the front door of the dojo, she was surprised to see Sanosuke, also just arrived. Megumi sighed. _He was most likely out gambling all night,_ Megumi thought, _but might as well tell him now or never_. Megumi stalked up to Sanosuke. Sanosuke turned at her presence. "What're you doing here?" Sanosuke asked. Megumi covered her nose in disgust. "Your breath smells like alcohol!" Sano scoffed at turned back to banging at the door. "Jou-chan! Kenshin! Yahiko! I know y'all're awake! Open the freakin' door!" Sanosuke yelled. Megumi sighed. "Why don't you go back to your own?" A muffled yell sounded inside. ""Can't! Overdue rent!" Sano answered. Then two stifled voices began talking to each over inside. Then Kenshin's voice sounded close to the door. "Megumi-dono, you are there right? Sano and Kaoru-dono were in a fight, so Kaoru-dono won't be letting Sano in for a while. And seeing Sano has no where to go, would you please be as kind to take care of Sano tonight?" Megumi sighed yet again. "Very well." Then, she beckoned for Sano to follow her. Sano muttered, "Might's well… since I have no choice…" Then Sano trudged behind Megumi back to her house.

"Ne, Sanosuke?" Megumi asked after slipping off her shoes. "What do you want?" Sano asked gruffly. Turning Sano around to face her, Megumi looked him straight in the eyes. "When you were in the Sekihoutai, do you have any memories of attacking a village in Kobe?" Turning away, Sano answered, "Of course. Kobe was one of the Meiji government's major supports, why shouldn't we attack them?" Megumi silently nodded unseen by Sano. "Sano, remember the boy that you and Ken-san brought to me?" With a slightly puzzled look on his face, Sano nodded. "Well, he lived in a village in Kobe when the Sekihoutai attacked," Megumi said sharply. Sano drew in a sharp breath. Nodding quietly, Megumi continued, "He's out seeking for revenge against the remains of the Sekihoutai, which means you Sano." Sano was silent, and then he asked, "What's his name?" After a moment, Megumi answered, "Tsuyoki… Arata."

Sano laid on his futon, thinking about the Tsuyoki Arata person who wanted revenge against him. "Tsuyoki… why does that name sound so familiar?" Sano muttered to himself. A scene suddenly flashed into his mind.

_"Sanosuke? Then can I call you Sano?" the girl asked, smiling widely. Still a bit stunned, Sano nodded slowly. Giggling, the girl pulled on Sano's hand. "C'mon! Play with me!" Now laughing, Sano followed her onto a wheat field. Some other children joined them, playing and jumping around. Sano couldn't remember having so much fun since joining the Sekihoutai! Then, Sano tripped over something hard and metal on the ground. Picking it up, it seemed like a lit candle, except the fire was giving off sparks. The girl's eyes widened at this. "Everyone duck!" The girl yelled as she swung out her hand, sending the bomb flying up towards the air. Sano was scared as the fuse burned down to the bomb's body right over his head. Then all of a sudden, Sano felt a body covering him and pulling him down. A distant scream sounded, and then everything faded into darkness. _

Jumping up out from under his blanket at this memory, Sano breathed heavily. But why that girl? Heck, Sano thought. I don't even know her name! Trying to get comfortable in his futon again, Sano tried to remember everything he can about that mysterious blue eyed black hair girl. But what happened after the explosion?

"She's not expected to live," the doctor told the girl's father. "The force had severely injured her body. And due to her poor health before…" the doctor's voice trailed away. After a moment of silence where Sano didn't even dare to breathe, the girl's father answered in a grave tone, "I understand."

A worried crease lined Sano's forehead. _So the girl died because of the explosion? _A sudden person flashed into his mind: a boy that had been playing with them at the fields. The boy had looked completely identical to the girl, perhaps relatives or siblings. _Perhaps the boy from the river was him!_ But Sano remember no account whatsoever about the Sekihoutai attacking the Kobe village. And then a thought struck him. That was during the time where there was a small rebellion against Captain Sagara! So it must've been the rebels who had attacked the Kobe village! Excited, Sano quickly tried to fall asleep, can't wait until tomorrow when he can clear the boy's suspicions.

"Sanosuke! Wake up already!" Megumi yelled, shaking and pushing him. Sanosuke groaned and turned his back on Megumi. Veins popping, Megumi clenched her teeth. "Fine, you leave me to the last resort…"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sanosuke's yell echoed through the hallways of the hospital, startling several patients. Sanosuke, on the other hand, was shaking his head, sputtering and wiping the water off his face. "What's wrong with you woman?!" Sanosuke yelled in Megumi's face. "Wake up already! Do you remember what I told you last night?" Megumi yelled right back. Sano was startled. In the "excitement" of the morning, he had completely forgotten about the Tsuyoki Arata. "Yeah, yeah… I think I know his misunderstanding now," Sano answered, still trying to shake the water out of his ears. "Good," Megumi answered, putting her hands on her hips. "I sent him on a shopping trip, so you can explain when he's back."

"Megumi-dono, I'm back with the…" Asami's voice trailed off with the familiar boy waiting for her at the entrance along with Megumi. "Tsuyoshi-kun, this is…" "Sagara Sanosuke," Asami growled a dark look on his face. "A former cadet of the Sekihoutai, also the cause of my sister's death." Both Megumi and Sano were surprised at this outburst, for neither of them heard this side of the story before. "Don't tell me you forgot about my sister…" Dropping the bags in her hand, Asami cocked her head to the side in a taunting manner. "The one who died in the bomb incident." Sanosuke's eyes widened at this. Then, without any thought, he answered, "It wasn't my fault!" A smirk flashed across Asami's face. Sano realized then that he had fallen into a trap. "You…" Sano clenched his fists. Megumi laid a comforting hand on Sano's shoulder. "You! Calm down! Isn't there something you'd like to explain?" Megumi said sharply, catching Sano's attentions. Sano's eyes riveted from Megumi to Asami. "Yeah… About your grudge against the Sekihoutai-""I know the group who attacked my village were rebels," Asami cut across Sanosuke. "Then why?!" "Because," Asami said with an icy voice. "Your captain didn't help us." A steely coldness rose to Asami's eyes.


	3. Guilt

**Chapter 3 Guilt**

"Captain Sagara didn't know about it!" Sanosuke yelled, a furious look on his face. Gritting her teeth, Asami asked in a low tone, "Yes he did!" "If he had known, he would've stopped it!" "My point exactly!" "What is your point?!" Both Asami and Sano were sending each other death stares. "We had sent a letter to your captain!" Asami yelled. She had deliberately used a sarcastic and snooty tone with emphasis on the "captain", which only infuriated Sano even more. "So what! He never got-" Sano stopped as a piece of memory flashed.

_"Captain Sagara! It's a message from the village!" One of the colonels cried. Glancing back, Sagara Sozo asked, "What does it say?" The colonel didn't answer, but glanced nervously at Sano. Noticing, Sanosuke's eyes narrowed at him, which made the colonel even more nervous. Obviously noticing this too, Sozo beckoned for the colonel to follow him to the side, ordering Sanosuke to stay. Not daring to disobey orders, Sano could only watch from afar, dying of curiosity at what made his captain moody and quiet for the next few days._

"Judging from the silence, you do recall that your captain had received the message," Asami said, breaking Sano out of his trance. "It doesn't necessarily mean he got that message!" Sano replied weakly. Megumi laid a hand on Sanosuke's shoulder, startling him. He had forgotten about her when Asami and he started bickering. Even to Megumi, who hadn't known anything until now, had known, and understood Sanosuke's captain's actions. Megumi shook her head at Sano, warning him to stop talking. Then, walking up to Asami, Megumi looked at her right in the eyes. "Arata-kun," Megumi began. Asami's eyes were burning with anguish, but the moment Megumi said the word "Arata", all the fury in her eyes were gone, replaced by deep sadness. _Good_, Megumi thought. _This way, she'd listen._

"Arata-kun," Megumi repeated. "Perhaps Sanosuke's captain did not save the village for a reason," "What reason?" Asami spat, her eyes narrowed. "Perhaps," Megumi said with more force. "That he couldn't help even if he wanted to." Asami's scoff that followed was hesitant and unsure. The way she avoided Megumi's eyes made Megumi sure that Asami had never thought of this way around. "Maybe you're just too blinded by hatred to see the light and forgive," Megumi coaxed gently. Sano was surprised and curious. He had never heard Megumi take that tone before, especially with a male. _Omigod!_ The most obvious thought occurred to Sano. _Perhaps she likes him! As in LIKES!_ As if reading his impure thoughts, Megumi turned around with a steely gaze and kicked with enough force and speed that her shoe flew out from her feet and socked Sano in the chin.

Asami was stuck. She had thought of Megumi's reasoning years ago. She had tried to tell herself that Captain Sagara didn't come back for a reason. Maybe the rebellion group was too big for him to handle. Maybe the Sekihoutai didn't have enough armed forces. Maybe… maybe he thought the town was better wiped out. When Asami had lived from the Sekihoutai rebels' attack, she had went to all the best dojo's and martial artists around, learning all the moves and games, receiving information along the way. One by one Asami tracked down and got rid of the rebel group, for it soon broke up after the raid. When she had killed the last one, deep hatred strived in Asami's heart. It had seemed like all her ambition for life had gone, like a deflated balloon, with no goal in life. Asami had lost all brightness of life, and lived in misery and despair, thinking only on revenge against the Sekihoutai rebellion group. But now, what would she do? For the hundredth time after the attack, Asami wanted to cry. But she had learned crying would do you no good, and only bring evil and terror into your life. After desperately thinking of a reason, Asami had came to the conclusion that this was entirely the Sekihoutai leader Sagara Sozo's fault, and vowed revenge on the remaining Sekihoutai. But how could Asami turn back on her vow now, at the high point of revenge?

"I don't know…" Asami whispered, her eyes full of shame, guilt, desperation, and more. "I just don't know." Megumi looked at Asami, and then she saw a way to snap her out of it. This was the only way to keep her from living her life like a… well, like a person who wants revenge. Megumi swiftly brought her hand over Asami's cheek. Asami's limply hanging head was snapped back by the force. Still shocked from the slap, Asami was immobile. Megumi grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and dragged her towards the house.

"What the…" Sano muttered as Megumi stormed towards his direction, a look of positive fury on her face. His eyes widening in surprise, Megumi grabbed him too by his ear and pulled both of them to an empty room. Throwing them both inside, Megumi said, "You two solve this problem by yourselves! I won't let you out until you're finished!" Then, she slammed the door shut, clicking the heavy metal lock outside the door together.


	4. Forgiven

**Chapter 4 Forgiven**

"Wait a min- MEGUMI!" Sano yelled, still lying on the floor. He had brought his elbow down when he had yelled, and Sano heard a faint moan underneath him. Turning around, Sano realized he had landed on top of Asami. "Oh… sorry," Sano apologized as he quickly rolled off her. Asami sat up, clutching her stomach in pain. "What's wrong with you, boy?" Asami gasped out, shaking her head at Sano. "Are you… okay?" Sano asked tentatively. "Gee, ya think?! You're not exactly light you know!" Asami snapped. "Hey, it wasn't my fault you landed beneath me!" "Oho, so I guess it wasn't your fault you landed on top of me either?" "No!" Sano yelled. Asami scoffed to one side. "Whatever, let's just get outta here," Asami muttered as she too started yelling for Megumi.

"Why don't we just break down the door?" Sano suggested after 20 minutes of banging and yelling. Asami threw him a disgusted look. "Look it here: I'm a patient here who got treated for free, and if my estimations are correct, you're a freeloader who comes and begs for food when you're hungry! Don't you have any conscience at all?!" Sano raised his hands in a defeated gesture. "Well, it was just a suggestion…" he muttered. Then Asami groaned and sat down. "But you're right. This is getting us nowhere. Perhaps we should just do what Megumi-dono said to do," Asami muttered, much to the surprise of Sano. Sano watched as Asami raised a tentative hand and gently touched her left cheek, which still bore a red mark.

Megumi glanced at the clock. It's been 30 minutes since she thrown Sano and Asami inside the room. They have been banging for twenty minutes, are they talking now? Megumi could only wonder as she wrapped a bandage around a patient's feet, over and over again.

"You said Captain Sagara got the message?" Asami asked, now sitting against the wall. "I don't know," Sano answered, sitting against the wall opposing Asami's. "How could you not know?" Asami asked in a neutral tone, but Sano thought he caught a hint of disgust in it. "There was a message, but Captain Sagara didn't let me hear it," Sano admitted bitterly. Memories of the cold blustery night flooded back. A moment of silence followed this. Then Asami asked in a low voice, "Then, what do you think?" Sano looked up and found himself staring right at Asami's face. _How had he moved without me noticing?_ Sano wondered. "Answer me," Asami continued. "Would the Captain Sagara you had known and loved let my village fall to the Sekihoutai rebels?" Following these words, Asami raised her hand and placed it on Sano's neck, right where his pulse is. But Sano didn't know, he could only stare at Asami's stormy blue eyes, like a hypnotized prey. But Sano answered confidently, "No, Captain Sagara would never leave people in need behind." Asami didn't reply, but she had sensed the buoyancy and trust in his voice. Neither did his pulse quicken. Closing her eyes and pulling her hand away, Asami looked towards the window. There was a full moon tonight. _Beautiful,_ she thought. Sano looked for Asami's answer. But none came, only a slight nod, basked by the moon's soft, yet radiant glow.

That night, Asami laid awake, thinking of Sano's confident words. _Why had I believed him so easily?_ Asami pondered. _Why would Sano's words have such a big impact on me? _

The next day, Megumi woke up to smell a faint, but delicious scent encircling her room. After dressing quickly, Megumi followed the smell to the patio outside, which surprised her. Sanosuke was sitting on the porch, eating from a bowl of rice. Next to him was a plate filled with meat, which Sano was grabbing from and chewing down. Asami had her loose ponytail she wore as a boy tied up firmly in a bun. She was tending the fire on the ground that held two packages wrapped in wet cloth and eating a cooked drumstick in her left hand. Both of them looked up when they saw Megumi. Quickly putting the drumstick down, Asami stood up and patted her lap. "Megumi-dono, I am very sorry for intruding on your food inventory and your space. But Sanosuke here was moaning about how he couldn't get breakfast from the Kamiya Dojo and was starving to death. He kept bugging me so I had to cook something for him. I hope you don't mind," Asami said all in one breath. "What's the big deal Megumi? Just forgive the poor kid," Sano said, mouth full of chicken and rice. Megumi swiftly knocked Sano over the head and smiled at Asami. "Of course I don't mind! I know how you feel to have this freeloader come to you and whine!" Asami smiled and offered Megumi some of the cooked chicken. Sitting down next to Sano, Megumi accepted the plate and began eating. Megumi's eyes lit up when she took a bite. _This is good! Perhaps she could teach Kaoru some lessons… _Megumi thought with a grin.

"Here it is: Kamiya Dojo," Sano introduced as he pushed open the doors of the dojo. Sounds of laughter filled their ears. "Oh? Ayame and Suzume must have slept over here," Sano muttered to himself with a grin on his face. Asami was curious, but didn't want to ask. As Sano stepped inside, he beckoned for Asami to follow him. Asami hesitated, but followed suit. "Oi! Kenshin! Y'here?" Sano called, walking towards the courtyard. "Sano! Over here!" Kenshin's voice sounded over the laughs and giggles of the two girls. Ayame and Suzume ran over, laughing and giggling still. "Ah! Sano-nii is here!" The older of the two called. "Sano-nii! Sano-nii!" The younger called, clinging to Sanosuke's leg. Smiling, Sano said, "Yo, Ayame, Suzume, this is my… acquaintance Tsuyoki Arata." Both Ayame and Suzume looked at Asami. "Ara-nii!" Ayame and Suzume cried and started jumping on top of Asami and clinging to her legs. "Whoa!" Asami yelled as she started toppling over because of Suzume.

"Sano! Are the girls with you…?" Kenshin called as he walked towards the noise. What he saw was Sano and Asami, tangled up in a heap and Ayame and Suzume laughing and jumping on top of them. Kenshin walked forwards. "Sano?" Sano looked up and barely gasped out, "Help!"

"Tsuyoki-san, nice to meet you," Kenshin said as he offered water to Asami, who was all dirty from falling on the ground. Asami nodded and smiled. "Me as well, Himura-san," Asami replied politely, now starting to wipe off the dirt on her face. "You said you were Sano's acquaintance?" Kenshin asked skeptically. "Yes, hard to believe isn't it?" Asami said, shaking her head. At this point, Sano threw a dirty look at Asami, which went by unnoticed, much to his annoyance. Kenshin smiled too. Asami's face was clean now, but her clothes were still stained with dirt and skewered with sticks. "Tsuyoki-san, would you like to take a bath?" Kenshin asked. Asami surveyed herself, and came to the same conclusion as Kenshin. "Yes please…"

Kenshin led Asami down the hallway to the bathroom. At the door he stopped and turned, blocking Asami's way. "Tsuyoki-san, would you please tell me the reason you're dressed as a boy?"


	5. Secrets

**Chapter 5: Secrets**

Asami looked deep into Kenshin's eyes, and detected no trace of ill intentions. In fact, he was genuinely concerned about her. Asami looked away. "So there was no way to fool you huh?" She muttered. Kenshin smiled. "Sano could be a bit dense, but heed my words: he'll figure out soon enough." Asami replied in a sarcastic tone, "Oh gee, ya think?" Then she grew serious. "Himura-san, if you want to hear the story I will tell you, but not here not now," she said. Kenshin nodded understandingly. "I understand. But you will answer me?" Asami was quiet for a few moments, and then a mellow smile spread out on her face. "Sure, now would you please lead me to the bathroom?"

Sanosuke waited for Kenshin to come back. "Yo, Kenshin!" Sano called, waving him over. "Sano, there's something you should know," Kenshin said as he sat down beside him. "Something about that Arata guy?" Sano said, cocking his head back to stare at the sky. Kenshin was surprised. "I didn't expect you to figure that out so fast." Sano turned towards Kenshin, the piece of grass in his mouth cocked upwards. "I'll take that as a complement this time," Sano muttered. Kenshin only smiled. "Don't tell me though," Sano said, looking back once more at the sky. "I'll figure out what's wrong with him by myself." This time, Sano's gaze was fixed on the hallway leading to the baths behind him. At this moment, the Asami who had just gotten into the tub, sneezed.

"Himura-san?" Asami said as she walked around the bend to the kitchen. "Good morning Tsuyoki-san," Kenshin called out pleasantly as Asami came up besides him. "Good morning… Um, why the huge banquet?" Asami asked, gesturing to the table, which was already piled with plates of delicious smelling food. Kenshin didn't look away from the frying pan, which contained some browning meat and some vegetables, unknown types to Asami. "Kaoru-dono is coming back from her visit to Osaka this morning, so I'm preparing a feast for when she gets back." A sly grin spread across Asami's face. "Oh… quite a sweetheart, aren't you?" Kenshin didn't answer, but continued smiling over the sizzling stove.

"Kamiya-dono, please excuse my intrusion," Asami bowed to Kaoru, who was a bit flustered. She had just come back from her trip to find out Kenshin had yet taken in another boy into his care. But Kaoru couldn't help but feel sort of connected to Asami. "No, of course not, you're welcomed to stay as long as you want!" Kaoru immediately answered, then instantly regretted it. Asami smiled what her friends use to call her darling angel smile. "Thank you Kamiya-dono!" Asami cooed, making Kaoru blush even more.

The whole dining room was rowdy with the guests talking and eating. It turned out that Kaoru had invited much more guests than expected! "I'm sorry, Tsuyoki-san, would you mind going down the shop to buy some more meat?" Kenshin asked hurriedly, trying to satisfy all the guests' hunger. "Sure! I'll do all I can," Asami answered automatically, and then ran out the front door.

"Sano, I don't know why but Tsuyoki-san is taking quite a long while to buy the meat I asked him to," Kenshin said quietly to Sanosuke, who was "helping" in the kitchen. "You want me to take a look?" Sano asked hopefully, wanting to get away from the kitchen. Kenshin nodded, and Sano bolted out the door in a blink of an eye.

"Arata! Where are you? Arata!" Sano's repeated yells was muffled by the crowded streets. _Damn! Why does it have to be so crowded today?_ Sano thought, annoyed and frustrated. To get away from all the noise, Sano took a right turn into a deserted alleyway, and right into Asami, who was being held up against a wall by her neck. She was torn and bloody, with deep gashes running down her arms and legs. There were dirt marks too. Her face was stained with blood and mud, lining the pained creases. Sano yelled to the person, "Hey! Let'im down!" Both of them turned. Sano stumbled back as he looked at two identical faces, one horrified and one with a fervent sneer on his face.


	6. Recognition

**Chapter 6: Recognition**

"Sanosuke…" Asami whispered, barely conscious. "Oh? So this is the boy who had 'killed' you 10 years ago," the other guy sneered. Dropping his grip on Asami, the boy made his way to Sano. Sano slipped into fighting stance, waiting for the guy's blow. But the boy looked down at his pant leg. Asami had grabbed hold of it to prevent him from going further. "Tsuyoki!" Sano yelled as the boy turned and socked Asami in the stomach. Blood flew out of Asami's mouth, splattering the ground and the boy's shirt. "Dang it, got my clothes dirty," the boy muttered as he grabbed hold of Asami's hair, pulling her head back. "You little…" Sano growled and charged forward, fists in front of him. "NO!" Asami yelled, making Sano freeze in his tracks. The boy took this chance and pivoted, trying to kick Sano, who wasn't in position to fight back or defend himself. He waited for the blow that never came. Instead, Asami stood in front of him, right hand out and blocking the boy's leg. The boy's self-satisfying smirk turned into a hideous scowl. "Do you think you can fight me?" The boy muttered, pulling his leg back to stand properly. "Who is he?" Sano muttered in Asami's ear. Asami bit her lip. "He's…" "I am her brother, Tsuyoki Arata," the boy said, obviously hearing the question. Sano stumbled back. "But… I thought you," Sano looked at Asami. "I though your name was Arata." Asami opened her mouth to clear the misunderstanding, but Arata got there before her. "She's Tsuyoki Asami, my sister and the girl who saved you from the bombing 10 years ago!"

Sano's thoughts were immediately paused as the scene reran in his head again, of how the girl had saved him and got seriously injured herself. "That can't be…" Sano whispered, staring at Asami. "Oh?" Arata sneered. Then, "Asami, come here." Asami obediently walked over, her eyes sharp and ready for any blow that was to come. Arata grabbed the neck of her shirt and pulled it down her back, revealing a large burn. Asami froze. Sano could only look at the scar, the one that lasted for 10 years and possibly for eternity. He didn't even notice as Kenshin, who arrived seconds ago, clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Tsuyoki-san, I thought you said that your brother was…dead?" Arata's eyes narrowed at this. Asami pulled her shirt up slowly turned around. Her expression was empty, like great misery had taken over her. And slowly, in a monotone, Asami whispered dreadfully, "Nii-san, to me, is dead."

"Enough chit-chat here!" Arata suddenly yelled. His face was distorted with anger. "I came to seek revenge, and I will get it!" Then without another word, Arata disappeared to all eyes except Asami's, whose eyes widened and narrowed. Just as quickly, Asami disappeared too. But when Kenshin caught the movement, both siblings were in front of Sanosuke. Arata now wielded a sword, which was obviously attempted to be brought down on Sanosuke's head. But Asami, with her bare hands, caught the weapon. Blood trickled down her wrist and onto Sanosuke's face. He seemed to be woken by this and looked up into Asami's face, which was grim with pain but had a small "I deserve this" smirk. "You…I…" Sano stuttered. Asami let out a sharp breath. "Expect me back at the dojo sometime later. Please go." Asami's words were directed at Kenshin. Kenshin nodded and grabbed Sanosuke's shoulder. "Sano, let's go!" "But…" "Go!" Asami yelled. Sano had no choice but to run after Kenshin, not daring to look back at the bloody fight.

Megumi and Kaoru stood at the front gates of Kamiya Dojo, waiting impatiently for the long-missing hosts. When Kenshin and Sano popped into view, Kaoru lashed out. "Kenshin! Where have you…" Kaoru's voice trailed away at Sanosuke's expression. "Sanosuke? What's wrong?" She said in a softer voice. Sano didn't reply, but walked inside the dojo, heading for the courtyard. Megumi said in a low voice to Kenshin, "I suppose he found out?" Kenshin nodded. "Not only that, but in the worst case scenario." Megumi didn't understand, but assumed her questions would be answered soon enough.

"Who is he waiting for?" Kaoru asked, a bit annoyed. Sano had moved from his frozen state into an agitated state. He stood pacing in front of the dojo, as if waiting expectantly for someone. Kenshin laughed quietly, but not in a happy way. "He's waiting for Asami-dono, that he is," Kenshin muttered. Kaoru was confused, but Megumi, who stood watching Sano beside her, understood perfectly. _What could Ken-san had meant by worst case scenario?_

Then all of a sudden, Sano seemed to spot something. Sano rushed to the right of the alley out of sight, and then returned with a limp figure in his arms. "Megumi!" Sano yelled in a panic. But he hadn't needed to. Megumi, seeing the blood dripping from the body, had already rushed over. The figure was unmistakably Asami, but her clothes were torn and bloody gashes crossed every inch of her body. When Megumi looked closely, she saw tear tracks running down her cheek. Megumi ordered quickly, "Bring her inside, I'll do what I can!" For once, Sano obeyed without questioning her orders. Kenshin could make out a horrified expression, a rare sight on Sano's face, as Sanosuke ran by him, still holding Asami with his blood-soaked arms.


	7. Lies

**Chapter 7. Lies**

"She's okay now. But she's lost a lot of blood, so I'm not sure of her health until she wakes up. But a normal person under those wounds would sleep for atleast a few weeks. We just have to wait," Megumi said to a worried Sanosuke, who was pacing in front of the room, forbidden by Megumi to go it. "You don't have to wait." A weak and faint voice called from the futon on the floor. "Tsuyoki!" Sano ran forward towards Asami. Megumi turned around. "Then again," Megumi muttered. "Who ever said she was normal?" Asami took this good naturally and laughed softly. "Are you alright?" Sano demanded. Asami nodded, and then looked guiltily at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my real identity," Asami winced as Sano helped her sit up. "That doesn't matter right now. But what happened?" "Yes Asami-dono, we would like to know that too." Kenshin appeared in the doorway with Kaoru, who had a puzzled look on her face. Asami didn't talk for a few moments, studying everyone's faces. Finally, Asami sighed and said, "Well, I guess I have no choice, huh?"

"Yeah, you people know the start, I suppose," Asami started. Only Sanosuke nodded. The others just looked blank. Putting on a TV commercial voice, Asami smiled and gestured with both hands at Sano. "For more information, please ask for Sagara Sanosuke at Tokyo, Japan." Kenshin nodded and gestured her to go on. Sano just looked confused. "Well, when I supposedly died from the bomb incident, my brother was the only one who had discovered I was alive. He didn't want me going back because all the funeral services for me were already done, and he didn't want me to shock my parents. So he sent me to live in this monastery in the mountains. Nii-san visited me daily, making sure I was still there. Then one day, this mountain bandit group attacked the monastery, burning it down. I didn't know what to do, so I followed the mountain bandits. They kept me with them for two years, but then they were captured and hanged by the government. So me, I tried to go back to my town in Kobe, but everything was a mess, so I didn't find my way back for another half year or so. But then I got to Kyoto later on, and stayed there for a while," Asami paused at this point, deep in thought. Kenshin tensed at the mention of Kyoto. "Well, there was this widow who took me in and gave me food and shelter. I was happy for that brief period." Sanosuke noticed the trouble look on Asami's face. It seemed as if she was replaying memory in her mind, trying to fast-forward and skip a part. "So then, my brother came and took me away. So he told me about the Sekihoutai rebellion group and yeah… this happened." Asami gestured towards Sano. "Is that it?" Sano asked. Everyone was surprised by the question. Asami looked at him with a cautious frown. "Yeah… that's it." "Oh," Sano stood up and slipped past Kenshin and Kaoru, announcing, "Gonna take a walk." Everyone watched curiously (in Asami's case, precautious) at Sano's silhouette through the door.

"Sano knows." Those were the only words Kenshin said to Asami he filed out the room. Asami was left alone, a hostage of the tranquility of the room. Taking a deep breath, Asami leaned back and sighed. "Forgive me Sanosuke," she muttered. "It's not that I won't tell you, it's that I can't…"

Kaoru, Kenshin, Asami, and Yahiko sat at the table in the center of the room. Yahiko had just come back from his training with Misao in Kyoto. He was surprised at the new tenant at the Kamiya Dojo. But what freaked him out most was that when they met, Asami was dressed as a boy, stating boys have more advantage. That was when Kaoru told Yahiko that Asami was a girl. "Kamiya-san, I found a job in the town," Asami announced after sitting down. Kaoru's eyes lit up. "That's great! So you won't be one of the fellow free-loaders I know!" Kaoru's tone was mocking, directed at Kenshin and Yahiko. "Oro…" Kenshin muttered as Yahiko quietly fumed, but couldn't do anything about it. Asami smiled. "Where are you working at?" "Oh! The new western pub at Main Street." Kaoru's eyes widened. "I heard it was impossible to get a job there, but they pay so well!" Then she added, "Are you working as a girl or boy?" Asami looked to the side, blushing lightly. She muttered, "Girl…" Then, "I gotta get to work! Thanks for the breakfast! Bye!" Asami bolted out the room as fast as she can, leaving behind two confused guys, and a giggling girl.

"Look guys! I don't want to go to this stupid pub thing!" Sano exclaimed. His friends only laughed at his anguish. "Sano-san, you don't know how important this chance is! These," he waved the tickets in Sanosuke's face. "Are one of a kind, million dollars worth opening night tickets! If we pass this chance, we may never go again!" "Yeah, but the thing is, I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Sano yelled. But nonetheless, his friends pulled him through the door.

"Welcome to the Ume Night Pub. How may I help…you…" The waitress's voice trailed off at the sight of Sanosuke. Sano stared for a moment, and then his eyes budged out. At the same moment, the waitress exclaimed, "Sano?!" and Sano, "Tsuyoki?!"

Sano and Asami sat at opposing ends of the couch, both irritatingly tapping their feet and drumming their fingers on the side of the couch. Sano peeked quickly at Asami, who was in silken attire. She wore a loose yellow halter and white jean shorts, adorned with a green and blue sash hanging loosely by her waist. Asami just happen to glance back when Sano did. Blushing, she snapped, "What?" Sano whipped his head away from her, also burning up. "Nothing!" he yelled back. Then a thought struck him. This would be the perfect time to bring up the subject at the top of his mind, since they're alone and all. "Hey Tsuyoki…"

"Tsuyoki," Sano started, turning around. Cocking her head back in an arrogant manner, she grunted. Annoyed, Sano continued, "About what you were saying last night." Asami's light expression suddenly creased, giving her demeanor a menacing glint. "What about it?" "You lied." Asami knew this was going to come. "Sort of." "What do you mean sort of?" Sano was getting impatient. "Me, Kenshin, Jo-chan, and Megumi all know!" So quick that Sano couldn't follow with his eyes, Asami had yanked his face up, millimeters away from her own. She growled, "It's not my fault!" Despite her actions, there was a catch in her voice as if she might cry. Taking advantage, Sano grabbed her arms and spun around, flipping Asami across his back and onto the floor. Flipping her over, Sano held her hands behind her. "If you don't tell me why you lied, it means you don't trust us. And how can we help you if you don't trust us?!" Sano said. After he felt Asami relax under his constrict, he let her go and stood up, ready to face anything to come. But he was still caught off guard as Asami turned around, tears streaming down her face, biting her lower lip. Asami shook her head, and ran out of the room.


	8. Revelation

**Chapter 8 Revelation**

"Hey Sano-san! What did you do to that girl?" Sanosuke's drunken friend asked, a delirious grin on his face. Sanosuke ignored him and walked outside, slamming the door behind him.

"Well well well," Arata glowered. "Look whose back and whimpering." Asami hung limp as her brother held her up to the wall by her neck. "You fool; I told you the Sekihoutai were nothing but trash and murders. You said that this one is different. Now what?" Arata's grip tightened. Asami didn't even grimace as she closed her eyes. "Nii-san, he is different. Listen to me, please." Bright tears streaked down her cheeks. "Don't tell me what to do!" Arata yelled, throwing a punch at Asami's previous wound in the stomach. Asami remained emotionless, but nonetheless, blood flowed from the edge of her mouth. "Nii-san, leave Sanosuke be, and let's just end this hatred thing. Himura-san has taught me that much…" Asami looked earnestly into Arata's identical green eyes. Arata scowled and threw her down. Asami didn't move from her position on the dirt floor of the alley. "You and your stupid little friends, coming up with ideas like that. But you know what? If you're too scared to vengeance against him, I'll do it for you," Arata scowled, and then took off down the alley.

Arata strutted down the alley, a hideous, delirious scowl on his face. But he was held back. Glancing back, Arata saw Asami standing, her hand on his. Arata tried to loosen the grip, but it only tightened. She looked up. Arata's eyes widened at the sight. Asami's jade green eyes were foggy and clouded, as if there were smoke inside. Arata yelled in pain as Asami's already stony grip tighten. Then, faster than light, Asami stood before Arata, holding him down on the ground by his arm, now twisted at an unnatural angle. Arata watched as the haze in Asami's eyes slowly parted, revealing silver. Her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the alleyway. Asami's mechanical grip turned, making Arata gasp in pain as his already broken arm fall apart. Asami's face was emotionless. Blood cascaded down her wounds, but she didn't seem to notice them. "Nii-san, don't." A voice came out of Asami, but it wasn't hers. Arata's eyes widened. "Yui…"

"Are you sure this is where Tsuyoki went?" Sano yelled to Kenshin, who was running along beside him. "I'm not sure," Kenshin replied. "But this is the most probable place for her." Sano grunted, "I trust your instincts."

"Tsuyoki?" Sano whispered, his eyes wide with astonishment. Asami glanced up from her hold on Arata and fixed her gaze on Sanosuke. She didn't even seem to notice Kenshin standing off to the side. Sano looked down to Arata, who had bloody scars crisscrossing his face and body. Bruises lined his face, red, blue, and purple. Asami, on the other hand, had injuries. But most of the blood on her was obviously Arata's. "Tsuyoki?" Sano whispered again, this time with an air of fright in it.

Asami shoved Arata's limp body to the side and walked forward. Her barefoot squelched in puddles of blood on the ground. Her silvery eyes had a fiery glow to them. Asami lifted her right hand, drenched in blood. A haughty grin on her face, she slowly licked off the blood staining her thumb. Sano and Kenshin watched as she made her way forward, until she was up face to face with Sanosuke. "You're the boy from the Sekihoutai?"

Sano could only stare at the Asami who wasn't Asami. Suddenly, he felt a painful blow, dealt to the side of his head. The blow left stars in his eyes, but it didn't end there. Another hit immediately struck his chest, sending him reeling back in pain. He couldn't see anything that could've dealt the blow, but things became clear to him. Kenshin stood at his side, his sword up blocking a foot, Asami's. "Sano, I think it'll be better if you leave Tsuyoki-dono to me, in your condition and all," Kenshin muttered. Asami slowly pulled her foot down. He couldn't argue, so once again, Sano backed out of the dark alley, biting his lip in frustration.

"Who'r'u?" "Asami" growled. "You are not Tsuyoki-dono," Kenshin replied steadily, facing Asami. "Asami" smirked. "You're right, I'm not that wimp." The girl took off the ribbon that tied her hair up, so the dark long strands fell to border her slim face and covered her drenched halter. "Me, I am Tsuyoki Yui, Asami's polar opposite."


	9. Unexpected

**Chapter 9 Unexpected**

"Polar opposite?" Kenshin asked, not sure what Asami- or rather Yui meant. "Everyone has a polar opposite," Yui glowered. "But it's rare for circumstances like me and the wimp." Her haughty expression emptied to a dark glare. "It was fate. It was fate that made me the one who was hit directly by the bomb, which made my body singe and burn, but also leaving my soul in one." Yui again got into fighting stance. Not wanting to aggravate her, Kenshin remained still. "For souls to survive they must have a body, a host, a controller, however you want to call it, and the soul takes complete control. However," Yui clenched her fists. "This Asami's soul is strong. She wouldn't let me take control, instead she shoves me one side of her heart in pity of me. But upon time to time, I can surface like this." Yui smirked again. "Now you know her pitiful story, so we fight."

Seeing no way out, Kenshin pulled out his Sakabato and wielded it, pointed the sharp tip at Yui. "One more question," Kenshin said in a low voice, his eyes slowly diverting into his Hitokiri state. "If I harm you, I would harm Asami-dono too, right?" "Yup!" Yui answered. "So you have a handicap. But if you can't hurt me, you can't fight me… What should you do?"

Sanosuke watched as Kenshin got beaten back. Yui was strong, probably just a shade weaker than Kenshin. But Kenshin was holding back, not wanting to hurt Asami. A few times Sano made moves to cut in, but Kenshin always sent him a look, telling him to stay away. He knows Sano wasn't mentally or physically up to this. Sano knows as well, but he still blamed the bombing incident on himself. He just wanted to do something to help.

Yui attacked fiercely, with a maniacal grin on her face. Kenshin was already scarred, leaving him at a disadvantage. "What's wrong? Why don't you just attack right out? Are you afraid to hurt this body?" Yui exclaimed snootily. "Well let me tell you something. There is no way I'm leaving this body, so there is no way you can beat me!" Yui's demented laugh that followed fell away into a gasp of agony. Kenshin watched in astonishment as Yui squirmed on the ground in obvious pain. "Yui! I won't let you!" Asami's voice carried out from the anguished screams of Yui.

Sanosuke walked up to Kenshin, who was watching the panting Asami/Yui on the ground. Sanosuke swallowed hard, not sure what to make of this. "You should stay back Sano," Kenshin muttered. But despite Kenshin's warning, Sano instead approached the withering girl on the floor. But Asami's movements seem to slow and calm down. When she looked up, her visible right eye was its normal green. Sano breathed in relief. But before he could react, a sharp pain pierced his heart. He barely heard Kenshin's yell as he fell to the ground, a tanto sticking from the spot on his chest where his heart is.

Kenshin stumbled into Kamiya Dojo. His right hand hoisted Sano's limp body up, and on his back he carried the unconscious Asami. Megumi, Kaoru and Yahiko ran out to greet him, but each eyes widened at the trio. Megumi reacted first and hustled Kenshin in. After laying him on the bed, Megumi brought her fingers to his neck, desperately feeling for the faint pulse that wasn't there.

Megumi tied the bandage tightly around Asami's forearm. The 4 in the room were grim. Megumi had just confirmed that Sanosuke was dead, no doubt about it. The blow had been straight to the heart, immediate death. It was then Asami woke up, not remembering anything. After Kenshin explained the situation, Asami had seemed like she went into a trance. After that, nobody talked. They sat in silence until Asami got up and walked out the door. No one attempted to stop her, not even Kenshin. They just stared until she disappeared out of sight.


	10. Trade

**Chapter 10 Trade**

_Sorry for such a short chapter!! But there just isn't anything else..._

Asami walked off the halls into the lawn. There, she pulled from her neck a necklace, concealed by her kimono. It was a dark blood red crystal hanging from a silver chain. Metal wires encircled it, making it seem like a prisoner in a cage. "Yui…" Asami whispered. At her words, the stone glowed. And out from the light came the shadow of a teenage girl. She had long flowing black hair and a dark complexion, normal. But her eyes shone vivid silver. "This is rare, for you to call," the figure of Yui sneered. Asami remained serious. "You know why I called. I wish to propose a trade." Yui was not at all surprised. "State it and I'll tell you the price." Asami looked towards the room she had walked out from. "No, I'll tell you my wish and the price I will pay." Yui scowled. "That is not how this works." "I know, but you will agree with me, for the price is something that will not only benefit Him, but you also." Yui raised her eyebrow. "State it." "This body for his life and erasing my existence," Asami announced.

Kenshin, Megumi, Kaoru, and Yahiko sat in silence still after Asami left. Neither of them knew what to do. Kenshin didn't know what he could say. Megumi didn't dare say anything. Kaoru couldn't say anything for fear she would start crying. And Yahiko still had trouble processing the news to him. But they didn't have to, because Asami walked in. Except her eyes were again a sharp silver. Kenshin jumped up and gripped the hilt of his sword. "You are Yui-dono…"

Yui's presence made everyone tense. But despite the atmosphere, Yui walked forward and kneeled beside Sanosuke. With an annoyed expression, Yui ripped the crystal necklace off her neck and placed it on Sano's bandaged wound. The crystal was now a light green, and the bounding chains had gone. Everyone watched in astonishment as the crystal seem to disappear. A smoky form appeared from the crystal and sat beside Sanosuke. She gently placed a hand on his forehead. A bright light shone from it, basking everything in its light. A single teardrop fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Then slowly, the form faded away. But by then, Kenshin, Megumi, Kaoru, and Yahiko were all lying on the ground, sleeping.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

It was a more than comforting amount of time until Sanosuke finally woke up. The story now known was that Sanosuke had gotten into a fight, and then got seriously injured. Nobody remembers the bright and cheerful "boy" that had waltz down the street to look for a job. No one at Kamiya Dojo remembered the temporary tenant that stayed to fix the fatigued rooftop. Sanosuke didn't remember the childhood acquaintance that had saved him more than once. Yui had done her job well, not a trace of Asami remained in this world. But she had left out an exception.

Megumi spread the freshly washed white linen sheets on the clothing line. It was weird, how no one had seemed to remember the girl when they all woke up. Weird how she walked outside to find Yui, who told her what she had done, what Asami had told her to do. But Megumi decided it would be best for everyone that way, for _him _that way. Asami and Arata had left a big stain in everyone's hearts. And Asami had chosen to be forgotten, to never exist, than to hurt her precious friends. "She's a good girl…" Megumi muttered to herself. "Who was?" A familiar voice asked from behind her.

The doctor turned to face the teen. "Sanosuke! Didn't I tell you not to move?! The wound you have could've caused your death. If you're not careful, it might open up again! Now go back and sit!" she commanded. But Sano either decided to play dumb, or was really dumb. "Who was?" he repeated. Then he realized what he had done by Megumi's you-had-just-decided-your-death-date scowl. Sano grimaced and put his hand up in a defeated gesture. "Alright! Alright! I got it! I'm going now… see?" Sano walked backwards slowly, and then bolted for the door. Megumi sighed in annoyance.

_"If only he knew Asami, if only he knew…"_


End file.
